


Staff and Steel

by CalicoRavenIIIX



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 16:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoRavenIIIX/pseuds/CalicoRavenIIIX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neria, the HOF, has been on a secrete mission for the Grey Wardens when she finds herself suddenly thrown in another direction. Accompanied by some new companions as well as old friends, she must now travel to Skyhold to try and help save the world once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fallen Hero

Neria dearly missed letters from Alistar. His updates on his kingdom and missteps at court functions always brought her a much needed smile. It also proved to her in moments of doubt that she had made the right decision in securing him on the Ferelden throne. She equally cherished letters from Leliana, Zevran and Wynne, however, they had not been nearly as consistent over the years and they did not have a personal scribe with a great sense of humor. It had been two years since she had tearfully requested of the King to look after her Mabari while she went on her secret escapade for the Wardens, and It had been many months since starting her self imposed undercover operation that halted all her mail. As the Hero of Ferelden she had been used to being recognized, a respected soldier, and valued friend. Now in the Pavus house peeling potatoes in front of the cooks fireplace she was Eslia, a homesick, and lonely elven slave.

As she peeled with her knife she desperately wished she could have brought her old companions letters to reread for comfort during her private hours. She had to leave them behind as house slaves in Tevinter didn’t have friends that were the King of Ferelden, the Left Hand of the Divine, a famous assassin, and equally famous mage who wrote to them on a regular bases. Slaves also didn’t exercise their magic, well they did, but as proof that they could move up in the ranks of Tevinter society. _Lucky them_ she thought. She could feel the magic in her veins, eating at her, begging to be set free after laying dormant for months. She closed her eyes and flexed her small fingers that craved her staff, left behind for safe keeping. Mages didn't need staffs but the wooden grain of her white oak staff against her skin always brought her a sense of power. She eventually sighed and put down the steel knife to stare at her fingers. She could not gratefy any of her yearnings, for Neria needed to stay an unremarkable slave to have access to the long forgotten, possibly buried, information in this powerful society. Information that could free her and all her other Wardens from that dreadful calling.  
Reflecting, lost in her thoughts she remembered how the other house slaves were timid around her at first. To them she was not born into this way of life, she was haphazardly baptized and feared she would rebel which risked lives and their masters hard earned trust. Neria portrayed Eslia as an alienage born and raised elf from Denerim before being sold by Loghain during the blight. The opportunistic slavers sold her to a gentleman's tavern in another Tevinter city. After years of working as a waitress, the business’s owner deep debt forced him to put her up on the market where she was discovered by Magistar Pavis. Neria was rather convincing in her storytelling, drawing upon her experience in the magical circles under templar supervision as well as being the one who discovered the slave operation in the alienage. Unlike her fellow slaves the Magistar of the house and his Lady instantly seemed to think she was a unique purchase. A jewel to the house Pavus that they could show off as a symbol of Ferelden fragility. She soon became one of the Magistar Pavis’s personal slaves, in charge of greeting his important Tevinter house guests and insuring their satisfaction in their stay. She had still helped the other slaves in their duties in her free time, with no hints of escape plans, which seemed to have allowed them to open up to her in due time.

“Fingers cramping up again Eslia?” A playful young elven boy had snuck up behind her while she daydreamed. “I could ask Jemin to make you another one of his salves to rub on them!” Unlike the rest, Taslin had gravitated towards Neria from the first, and soon a favorite game of his became sneaking food out of the kitchens while she was helping cook. Not surprisingly as Neria turned to look at the boy she could see fresh jelly stains left behind from his latest theft. She put on a smile as she said to the little troublemaker, “No thank you Taslin, come here and help me move these to the workstation please.” He gave out an exasperated sigh but bent down to gather up an armful of potatoes to relocate to the chopping station across the room. Neria had never longed for children until she met this 7 year old slave. Not only was she unable to conceive because of the tant, but she was also a romantic who had long conceded that she was never meant to find a true partner and start a family. Taslin had a birth mother named Senta who had worked in the Pavis home, but died three years ago from fever. The other slaves looked out for him, but Neria considered this bright faced and eager young slave as close to her own child as elvenly possible. I even look like his mother. They had the same strawberry blonde hair, hair that she had to regretfully cut short. They looked at each other with inquisitive blue shaded eyes, with Neria’s having more navy around the edges. She also knew they shared something no one would suspect. Taslin was a mage.

Neria had known almost immediately. Once in the kitchen she had seen him reach out to grab the flames in the fireplace. Before she could even voice a warning she saw the fire gather around his hand, and playfully dance about his skin. She was not sure why she had stayed silent, never telling anyone about Taslin’s abilities. Maybe she was protecting him from becoming a Tevinter mage. Maybe she was protecting herself from having to say goodbye. For now she was content to have this mage child play around her skirts while chopping potatoes, while she waited for an opportunity to get into the Pavus family library.


	2. Letters from the King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't write a story without my favorite King!

Neria,   
I fear that this letter is sitting in some box waiting to be read. Your drop of off correspondence makes me think that you either do not want to be found, or that you have gone to the deep roads without me to meet the end. I wish you would show some sign you were alive. Like maybe a line of darkspawn all burned to a crisp on my front gates. Or you somehow get them to do a conga line, all dressed in ladies dresses. Then again don’t do that, my subjects might think the blight is back and we all know how that went last time..I ended up as king which is by far the worst decision you have ever made madamm! You may have noticed the lack of details my scribe might have put in through this letter, the truth is because you do not write back I only write to you personally before bed, as a way to connect to you... what would you call it? Connect to you spiritually again? All this mage and templar civil war business has made my kingdom all troublesome and demanding of me. What am I to do? Neria how do I talk to these mages like you would? I can't just stab them all like darkspawn. In other news your dog caused some excitement in the castle. Instead of his usual mopping and looking out the window he had a play date with Goldana’s children. Reminded me of Sandel and him chasing each other around the fireplace at camp drawing glares from Morigan. Good old camp. I hope that if you are still alive and you are by a warm fire, remembering our adventures and not thinking too hard about a certain someone. 

Alistair 

 

Neria,   
I had to attend a court function to discuss the situation with the mage/templar rebellion. All serious and formal bla bla bla. The nobles think I do not see the threat and treat me like some pawn to be won so I will let them do whatever they want. Its times like this I wish an arch demon could swoop into those functions and I can just yell “The last one standing gets to be my right hand! Run for your lives!!” No such luck, besides swooping is bad. You might find it interesting that the leader of the mage rebellion Fiona was there. She requested I give the mages shelter in Redcliff. Tegan doesn’t like it but he also doesn’t like the templars. Poor sod. The only thing that brightened the mood was one of the Noblemen brought along his 3 daughters. All pretty girls, who he claimed could not be left alone in his estate in such troubling times. I caught the eldest, her name is Elissa by the by, sneaking cheese to your dog. My favorite part of the evening was when her father remarked at all the stuff he could find at the main market I told him that you really could get anything, I once got pickpocketed. And she snorted! Thats right I just hear this cute little snort from behind me. I saw her turn all beat red and look away. I should try more witty one liners on more pretty girls, they don’t work on you anymore. Well maybe they do still work but I can’t see your face when you read my notes. Wherever you are I hope you are safe. 

Alistair 

 

Neria,   
Why in the maker can you not write back to me?! All madness has broken loose in the past week. Justinia is dead, the conclave exploded and there is a bloody hole in the sky with demons spewing out of it all over Thedas! Not to mention the stupid mages I so graciously let stay at Redcliff have kicked Teigen out and apparently are consorting with Tevinter mages. I miss the blight. We had a mission back then, one goal, and a plan to do it! Alright maybe we didn’t have a plan just a few treaties but we managed to get it done! How am I to try and fix all of these problems plaguing the land? I hear rumors that a female Qunari walked out of the fade itself and has the ability to seal these green things that are spewing the nasty demons. No idea if it's true. They are calling her the Herald of Andraste. Naturally the Chantry has fallen to pieces, did I mention that part? Neria I need your help, I need your guidence. 

Alistar   
P.S. Elissa threw a dagger at a demon and hit it right between the eyes. I think I’m in love.  
P.S.S. Your dog is going crazy without you so please hurry! I can only run so fast when he is in a kill nasty demon mood.


	3. New Chapters

_Qarinus. What a beautiful city spoiled by the Tevinter people. The streets are painted red just like any other of their cities._

Deep breath in, and out.

_No some are better than my old master. Hawke showed me that._

Hawke was not a mage, and wouldn’t seem the type to take matters seriously. Yet had proven to Fenris though his treatment of the Kirkwall mages that doubt was acceptable but utter damnation of every mage he met just brought more hatred into Fenris’s world. He still struggled to practice that, the thoughts of Denarius still haunted him. He would always think of Bethany during these times, how she had not yet given into temptation. Though he had not heard from her in a long time. Her adventures with the Grey Wardens had taken her far away from Kirkwall and he wondered if she still had that sweet nature, maybe she had met the famed Hero of Ferelden.

It was around mid afternoon when Fenris had stopped to observe the city after cresting the top of a large hill. His contact for the slave underground said he would meet him at a location outside the city but not for another day. He therefore needed a place to stay for the night. Going into the city for lodging was out of the question, Fenris’s markings made discretion impossible. Looking around he could see a low traffic port with a few boats floating in the harbor about a mile away. He could possibly stow away on a boat. In the other direction he could just barely see what looked like a country villa surrounded by thick tree cover a few miles away. He sided for the forest. He could probably find something to eat and wouldn't risk being shipped to some far off place while he slept. He smiled a half smile, put up his black hood, and heading in the direction of the villa. If he hurried in establishing his camp he might still have enough light to read a few chapters in his new book, found on a very recently dead slaver.


	4. New Roles

“Come here Taslin!” The Hero of Ferelden said with a hint of exasperation in her voice. She had taken the elf child with her on an errand to find some berries for the elderly cook, and more than once Taslin had run out of eyesight. With news of the breach and demons falling from the sky the last things she needed was for her to be forced to use her magic to get them both out of a bad situation. Lucky she didn’t have to look very hard he came dashing back to her with some blackberries and placed them in her basket. She could hear him panting but the grin on his face showed how he enjoying getting out of the house for a time. Before he could go out of eyesight again she grabbed his hand, walked to a clearing, and slowly sat down on the forest floor placing the basket down at her side. He plopped down, without a hint of grace, on her other side. After a time, when he seemed more settled she decided this might be the only time she could speak plainly with the child without being observed by any others.

Gently she asked, “Taslin I would like to know what you dream about while you sleep. Do you ever feel like you have visitors that talk to you, maybe ask you to do things?” Taslin had been grabbing at some flowers near Nerias right knee, he stopped and looked straight into her eyes. He eagerly whispered, “When I sleep these little balls of light want to play with me, they tickle my nose! Other times these scary things talk to me, I don’t like them so I run away but they always come back, do you know how to make them leave me alone Eslia?” Just like Connor the lad was already being hounded by demons. The wisps seemed alright but she worried that one of the demons might tempt Taslin. The events of Redcliff had told her that a mage no matter what age with desires, could be used by those monsters. A child’s wants, a slave child’s wants and needs could be anything, he needed to be protected. “Taslin, those scary things, I want you to promise me not to talk to them just keep running away. I am sorry there is nothing I can do to get them to stop chasing you, so you must keep avoiding them. They are tricky though, they will keep following you and want to play a game with them. They want to see if they can get you to agree to take a deal. Never agree to anything they offer you, no matter how amazing the thing they promised is. Even if that scary thing looks like someone you trust.” Taslin looked back at the flowers, she could see his mind working.

“I promise,” he said at last. The boys promise seemed sincere, but Neria sensed the child’s disappointment at her not being able to stop the demons that plagued him outrightly. She decided a good tickle session was in order. His apparent surprise at her hands suddenly attacking his sides did not last long, soon he was laughing and begging her to stop. Once he was out of breath she did stop, and sat him back up next to her. “Taslin I know you are a mage, and I believe it is time for some lessons, watch me I want you to try something.” Stretching her hand out in front of her, for the first time in a long time, she let her power surge. In her palm a lightning ball formed and sent static up her arm. The pleasure of releasing her magic was precious to her. Taslin’s eyes widened as he stared at her hand and whispered, “You have magic! Are you a mage just like you say I am?” She grinned, and put out her ball of lightning, “Yes, however I have a feeling that you will form fire not lightning.” She then turned to him and instructed him to hold out his hand and try to conjure his own magic. His arm shot out, he scrunched his eyebrows, and seemed to be trying to force a similar ball into existence. “Breath child, you do not have to physically push it out of you skin! Just let it happen. I know your magic wants to flow out of you, you just don’t know how yet.” He shook his hand as if to relax the muscles, then put his arm out again. This time Neria whispered for him to close his eyes and take a deep breath. “Do you remember when you play in front of cooks fireplace? Do you remember the feeling of the dancing flames?” Eyes closed he smiled a toothy grin as he remembered the happy memory. Just then a tiny flame erupted from his hand. _Wynne you would be so proud, of both of us._


	5. Fly on the Wall

Fenris’s hind quarters needed to be adjusted. The hard branch underneath him was not a comfortable place to sit, but he dare not move. He had come up here to try and scout the surrounding area, maybe raid a bird's nest for eggs, when through the tree leaves he  had seen a light red haired elf with a child headed towards his perch. Silently he settled down on the branch, unseen by the pair. They had to be slaves. Their clothes though adequate were not those worn by free elves in Tevinter, even so the boy seemed happy.  _  I wonder if he realizes he is a slave.  _ Memories of his sister Varania and him joyously playing in their masters courtyard surged. Before the anger at the memory of her betrayal caused him to lose control, he blinked back his feelings and once again concentrated on the couple below his hiding spot. 

Fenris did not mean to spy on the pair, but he could not give away his presence and compromise his job. As he watched on he guessed the child was probably her son, he could see the closeness between the two. A slave to Denarius he never dreamed of developing a bond like that. Even among his other slaves Denarius had ensured that they feared or outcast him once he had gained his lyrium markings. The elf woman and child sat, and after a few moments of peace the woman began asking odd questions.  _ Talking to things in his dreams? She must be hoping the child talks to demons. He would then be a mage and escape this life style. A mother's hope. Eslia? So she is not his mother, maybe his mother is dead or was sold to another master.  _

As the elf woman made the child promise not to be tempted by demons Fenris felt conflicted.  _ Does this woman object to blood magic? Why does she seem saddened and not rejoicing at this child's good fortune? Does she fear he will be taken from her?  _ The thoughts were driven away by the child's laughter,  Fenris could not help but smirk at the pair during the onset of the tickle fight. His smirk was sadly short lived.  _ She is a mage?! A slave that is a mage?  _ A feeling of wrongness surged in his chest. This situation did not make sense. No slave would have hidden their magic. The situation got even more wrong in Fenris’s eyes as the woman made the child promise not to share the knowledge of their magic with anyone else after the apparent lesson had ended. He watched them stand, pick up the basket and walk back in the direction of the villa. 

Fenris meet with the contact the next morning. Arrangements had been made to transport a small shipment of new slaves due in a few days from the port to a holding area right outside of town to be sold. The idea was that the slaves would never make it to the auction, instead they would meet another party a couple miles east on the edge of the Arlathan Forest.  They would then move towards the Free Marches, hopefully hit the Waking Sea where the freed slaves could take ship, choose a country to start over in or simply go home. Fenris was the muscle that would allow the slaves to make it to the forest, the other hired help in the other party were responsible for the rest of the journey. The ship would not be due for two days, giving Fenris plenty of time to follow up on the elven woman. 


	6. Wishing Well

“Neria why have you come here?” Ostagar in the fade was just how she remembered it, in the distance she could see the tower beacon flare. She turned away and faced the inquirer before she could view Loghan call for the retreat. “Because I was hoping to find you, I need guidence. My mission has been compromised, Taslin has become my priority.” She hated admitting it but her feelings for the boy and concerns for his well being were becoming more important than saving an entire order of warriors. She couldn’t look the elf in the face, she was ashamed and had come to view this mage as a mentor. “Demons are already tempting him, “ after a pause a small snort escaped her, “...even though he says the wisps play with him and tickle his nose.” She finally looked into Solas’s eyes. She saw a mixture of interest and pity looking back at her. A young mage fresh to new ideas about spirits interested him, she knew this, but how he felt about her abandonment of her duty she couldn't tell.  

He looked away and out onto the battlefield where the darkspawn were overwhelming the king's forces. After what felt like an eternity to Neria he sighed and leaned against the railing behind him, giving him a less intimidating air. Quietly he asked, “you know about the Divines death, yes?” Even in Tevinter the news of the conclave had been widely talked about. She nodded. He continued, “ Haven has been temporarily set up as refugee camp and the base for the Inquisition. They are approaching the mages of Redcliff for help in closing the breach. If Herah offers the mages an alliance, which I suspect she will, we will need room to grow.” Locking eyes he told her, “I will attempt to persuade the inquisition to move the base to Skyhold.” She let that settle. She had first encountered Solas in the same mountain range where Skyhold resided. He had lead her the abandoned fortification, where she could feel its power almost dripping from the walls. They had dreamed together to view its past memories, and discuss the visions provided by the Fade. 

Hastily, and not very nicely she spat, “What does your housing problem have to do with Talisn and me?” The concern returned to his face, “Neria, you know my bias towards your order. They are now acting even more strangely and erratic. They have disappeared and we have started to hear about an Elder One, and the Venatori taking over. Your order may need you, their Warden Commander not a cure, very soon. I would encourage you to come to Skyhold.”  Personally she had let feelings for a young boy let her stray away from her objective, but someone telling her to abandon it completely? Irrational anger flared in her. How would she re-infiltrate Tevinter if she just picked up and left for Skyhold? Solas let her anger settle before speaking. “Taslin needs to leave that villa before he is discovered, you are doing what is best for the boy. The Grey Wardans seems to be up to something, uncovering what would be doing what is best for your order. Coming to Skyhold is the first step to doing what is best for both. If you need to finish up anything I suggest you do it soon. The wheels of progress never slow no matter how much we wish it to.”  With that he turned on his heel and walked away from her. 

 


	7. Letters from the King Continued

Neria, 

I finally got to give those mages a piece of my mind! That Fiona sold her people to Tevinter, literally sold them! If it was not for the Inquisitor that Alex, Alexius? Whatever his evil name was would have taken over and possibly lead to me having to go to war against an evil mage cult. What a sodding mess. This inquisition has been pretty nice though, they have decided to shelter the mages which I guess gets them out of my hair for now. Bet it's giving Cullen a heart attack though! Oh yes I don’t know if I told you, he survived Kirkwall and is now the Commander of the Inquisition's forces. His templar experience should come to good use but I haven’t seen him since the circle. Speaking of templars have you heard they abandoned the Chantry and are now have gone into hiding? Oh Leliana is also a leader for the Inquisition. The chantry falling apart and the divines murder, I bet she would love to hear from you Neria. In other news Elissa and I took a stroll through the garden. Now don’t be disappointed at me but I picked a rose and pulled the whole. “your like this rose, everything else is going to pieces and you're a bright spot, bla bla.” I think she likes me and my undeniable charm. I wish you could meet her. Just to make sure I am not being a fool, like usual. 

 

Alistair


	8. Window Light

The tree branch was much more comfortable this time, and Fenris had brought his new book to pass the time while he waited for nightfall outside the Villa. He could not see perfectly through all the windows during the day because of the heavy leaf cover but it was good enough for simple spying. In the dark they would not be able to see him, while he could easily see the occupants of the house from the internal lighting. At daybreak he had seen the master of the house Halward Pavus leave with only a man slave and a small bag. There were no outward signs of trouble, he had probably just gone to settle some business outside of town. Possibly even on the hunt to buy more slaves at other auctions across the nation.

He had also glimpsed the secret mage Eslia in the outdoor courtyard going to the well, and had later seen her in the windows of the first floor greetings guests and serving them drinks. The boy was much easier to spy on when he was outside of the house. Inside he was not tall enough to be seen through the windows, but Fenris could guess where he was by the sudden disruption of a room’s activity. Around dusk he put down his book and looked off at the sunset. He was not a romantic but he could appreciate the beauty of the skies colors, and for a moment forget his own troubles.   _ The sky is almost the color of Aveline’s hair.  I wonder how she and Donic are doing.  _ He would like to say that he missed Donic more than Aveline because of their man-nights where they drank and played cards in Denarius’s rundown mansion. But the reality was that even though he gave Aveline a hard time she was an amazing warrior and true friend. Without her Kirkwall really would fall into the sea as Varric always said. Plus she had always looked out for him, arranging patrols, thwarting off would be slavers. He missed the platonic friendship of a fellow warrior.

Speaking of hair, his own had grown so long he kept having to brush it out of his eyes, Bethany had been the last person to give him a haircut. He should really tend to it but he didn't want to look ridiculous as he had no mirror in his possession to guide his hand. It was now finally dark enough that he could see candles being lit inside. He slowly moved to a less leaf covered spot and scanned the building. He saw Eslia in a lower story heading towards the staircase to the second floor. Soon in an upper story window he saw her walk past his spot and head towards the right end of the house. She stopped at a door that was at the very end of the house, peered around making sure that no one followed, then tried to open the door and failed. It was either locked, or possibly warded by her reaction of quickly removing her hand and scowling. He saw her face the door squarely, raise her hand and send what seemed like pulsating energy from her palm and into the wood. She tried the lock again, this time successful from the smug look on her face.  _ That must be one of the Magistar’s rooms for it to be warded. What is she up too? _


	9. Water Work

His tummy growled. He poked it. It growled again. Blackberry jelly flashed across his mind. He pattered across the stone floor out of his room and around the corner to the kitchens to try and swipe a few pieces of toast slathered in that scrumptious jelly. He slowly opened the door to peer inside, no one there. They must all be upstairs serving he thought. Guard down he walked confidently into the room, looking around for the bottles of dark purple deliciousness. He stopped in front of the stone fireplace. A black pot hung in the fire, probably with a nice stew cooking inside by the smell of it. Temporarily the jelly was forgotten. He looked down at his hands remembering the lesson in the forest. 

He put his hand out and into the fire letting the flames lick his fingertips. It did not hurt him, if anything it was a comforting warm feeling. He placed his palm upwards and summoned a small fireball. When he closed his palm the ball would disappear just like Eslia had taught him. He repeated this action a few times. Fireball, no fireball, fireball, no fireball. He summoned another ball right as the cook slammed open the door behind him startling the boy. He retracted his hand out of the flames, still covered in fire. He twisted around to fast, lost his footing, and began to fall backwards. As he did so his ablaze hand still in front of his body shot a fireball at the poor cook. She was immediately incinerated and her bones fell to the floor.

_ What was that?  _ To the far left side of the villa probably lower story Fenris saw a bright flash of light. It had happened very fast and he almost thought he imagined it. He saw no one else stirring in the house to go investigate, maybe he was seeing things. A few minutes passed, Eslia was still in the same room.  _ Maker doesn’t she know she could be killed if she is caught? _  On the lower story he suddenly saw the boy who seemed frantic. His eyes were red and puffy, evidence that he had been crying. The child also seemed to be looking for something, or someone. He dashed up the stairs and started looking in all the rooms, as all the doors started opening one by one. Fenris became uneasy as the boy got closer and closer to the once warded room.

Neria was not sure where to begin looking. This room full of books and odd artifacts. It might take someone unfamiliar with this room years to find what they were looking for. Instead of stressing too long she opted to just start looking at the bookshelf closest to her, maybe a relevant one might pop out at her.  _ For someone who was raised at the circle you still haven’t mastered the sorting system.  _ Irving’s teasing voice was ever present in her mind when she was in the library. As a child he would often find her with a stack of large volumes desperately trying to put them back in their proper homes. Her fingers lightly touched the spin of each book as she quickly read each title. She first removed a volume called, “Alchemy a Forgotten Art.” As she flipped through the pages she could see this was more of an instruction manual for beginners rather than an ingredient book. She placed it back, and continued the search.  _ Teventer; a Proud History, The True Divine, Lineage of the Magistars…..no…not promising…no…hum.  _ “The Origin of Dreamers,” she slid the volume off the top shelf.  Dreamers, those who could mentally go into the fade at will not just while asleep. Tevinter priests in the Andrastian story physically went into the fade causing the darkspawn pandemic that created her order.  Fiona the only known person to have eliminated the tant from her blood. All of these thoughts swirled in her head as she flipped through the pages. Making no sense, but making her mind race with interesting ideas.

She snapped back to reality when she heard whimpering outside the door and a small voice whispering her name. She tore a page out of the book, tucked the page in her pocket, and placed it back on the shelf. She then tiptoed over to the door. She slowly opened it to see Taslin’s face distraught and tear stained. She pulled him inside and shut the door again.  Kneeling to look at the boy she hurriedly asked “Taslin what is wrong?” His eyes watery he buried his face into her shoulder  and began to sob. “It was an accident, I'm so sorry Eslia.” It was hard to understand him through his tears and his mouth pressed to her shirt. She pulled him away to look at him. “What was an accident? What could you have done to upset you so?” He looked down at his hand. The one he knew had killed poor cook. “I was playing with my flames. Cook came in and… and …” He began to sob again. Guessing that the boy felt as though he had broken the promise he had made in the woods she asked, “Was she mad at you Taslin? Did she run away to tell the others?” The boy cried even harder, he finally calmed down enough to say through gasps, “No…she… I mean… I shot fire at her. I didn’t mean too! She is gone! Eslia please don’t be mad at me!” Cold ran through her. In that split second she knew what must be done.


	10. Moving Mountains

_ Blessed are they who stand before the corrupt and the  wicked and do not falter, _

_ Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just, _

_ Blessed are the righteous, the lights in the shadow. In their blood the will of the Maker is written.  _

Commander Cullen recited to himself as he trudged up the snowy mountain side. Somehow it made one foot go in front of the other. They had just started to get a momentum going, just started to make the real progress he had hoped for when Cassandra had recruited him. Ruined. Now they were just refugees themselves traipsing through mountain passes. Herah had gone with Solas as a scouting party, leaving the Commander and Cassandra to organize the remaining troops and mages. 

Herah had managed to close the breech with the mages help, “That’s something,” he muttered under his breath. Silently he thought,  _ But at what cost? Now we are homeless and vulnerable to this Elder One.  _ He reached the top of a peak and looked behind him. He observed the mass of people following closely behind, they were a haphazard bunch but there was an aura of purpose as they marched. A new found hope _.  _ _ Glad it’s freezing today, they will just think I’m suffering from the chills. _ For the first few days after the loss of Haven Cullen had had almost no symptoms of Lyrium withdrawal. Maybe it was because he had been so busy, no energy or time to show weakness. Now as the days of walking became more steady he was beginning to have some shaking and weakness in his knees.  _ Please Maker do not let the nightmares come back until I can have my own quarters again. _

Cullen wouldn’t have to wait long. The next day he was walking through the gates of Skyhold. There was still plenty to do but the newly named Inquisitor had arranged it so he had a tower office with an area above that he could make use of as his personal quarters. That Qunari woman was just too good to him. He would have to confide in her soon about his dark secret, the inquisition that she had forged would not be undone by a tormented man on a suicidal journey. Indeed, since naming Herah as the Inquisitor Skyhold was buzzing with hope. The surviving soldiers from Haven were settling in new arrivals, the mages with their own work tower begun preparing potions and charms. Even the chantry sisters in the garden acted as counselors and hosts to the refugees. He enjoyed being awake more than he did laying his head down at night. His mind plagued him with nightmares of the circle, his torment. He was not sure which was more cruel, the dreams of the mages turning into abominations and capturing him, or the dreams of having to kill  _ her. _ Every night was a different scenario with the same ending. Her turning into an abomination, her trying to kill him, her being killed by a demon, etc. It had been 10 years of lyrium masking his pain, now for the past 3 months he had been experiencing such intense longing to see her again for atonement, for a reconnection. His nightmares were not the way he had wished it to be.


	11. Friend or Foe

“Eslia, I don’t like the way he stares at us.” Taslin was referring to the elf with the odd markings following them a few paces back. It had been a week since running away from the Villa, and being confronted by this elf. To cover their escape Neria had quickly grabbed human bones found in the Magisters  study and had Taslin char them. She re-warded the door, opened an upper story window, then placed the bones in the hallway  to make it seem like they and the cook had been victims of some intruder. She and Taslin then had crawled through the same ajar window and onto the roof, where using magic Neria had cushioned their jump to the ground. For a time they had run through the forest but Taslin ultimately had to stop and rest. While catching their breath a mysterious figure appeared out of the shadows. Terrified Neria hide Taslin behind her and a forcefield flared around them. “I could break that protection if I wanted to mage, but I am not here to harm you.” He put down his hood for her to see his silver hair and markings on his face. He still walked towards them, but kept his rather large sword on his back sheathed. “You may not want to break my ward but you obviously want something, I suggest you tell me.” Her tone was even, showing no sign of the fear she felt. Years of staring down darkspawn had taught her how to put on a brave face. A tense moment passed before the elf said, “I am part of the slave underground, here to smuggle a new slave shipment coming in tomorrow. Once I have freed them I will take them to the  Arlathan  forest to the east. If you wish I could insure you safe passage with the other slaves.” She could hear Taslin breathing hard behind her, before risking him bursting into flames she dropped her ward. “Alright what do you have in mind?” 

Neria picked Taslin up and placed him in the land boat that was beside them. “I know I don’t like him staring either, but he seems like he is here to help us.” “But Eslia! Jonel and Elerin say he was not suppose to come, just drop the group and leave, why did he stay?” Neria had been wondering the same but did not want to scare the boy. She had helped him break the others out of a holding cell, and they had seemed to work seamlessly together but she had expected him to leave once they had made the forest and joined with a small tribe of Dalish elves. Well they were not actually Dalish, more like two Dalish named Jonel and Elerin that were part of the underground who could conceal other elves as part of a clan. Even now her fake facial tattoos were beginning to itch as the paint dried. “ I tell you what, would it make you feel better if I talked to him about it Taslin?” Taslin looked frustrated at that suggestion, “No! I don’t want you talking to him. He doesn’t seem trustworthy.” “ Taslin, we have to trust him he helped save us remember?” She too had misgivings about talking to the elf but decided to give Taslin one last smile before slowing her pace to fall back with the strange elf. 

The elf tensed a little as she fell in stride with him, but said nothing. After a few paces Neria stole herself and commented, “Taslin would like you to stop glaring at us all the time. It makes him nervous that you will harm us.” Fenris did not look at her, just retorted, “He needs to be more nervous about his lack of control over his magic. I can actually choose when I want to kill people.” The bitter jab at Taslin hurt Neria, but she did not regret telling the Elf why they were on the run. While waiting for the slaves at the holding cells she had decided to confide in him the reason they were running. He was was going to protect them he should know why they needed his services. “Taslin will always live with that memory, hopefully it will motivate him to learn more control. It still does not change the matter that it upsets him when you constantly watch him. I would like you to stop.” “It does not bother you that I watch you?” As he asked he turned to her with a questioning look. “No, I am used to being watched and judged.” “Confidently spoken, I will stop watching the boy so obviously Eslia but be warned I will still be watching you closely. You have untold secrets and I will not let the two of you endanger the others.” With that he walked away from her to fall in with Elerin. 

Neria too walked back to Taslin, still riding in the land boat. “He says he is sorry but he didn’t mean to be staring so. He will stop.” Taslin still looked skeptical but seemed to be wanted to turn the subject, “When are you going to teach me more magic?” “Be patient, we cannot do any while on the road can we? I will see if we can tonight after we establish camp alright?” He sighed, put his elbows on the railing, and rested his head in his hands. As he seemed content watching the landscape go by it gave Neria time to think.  _ We need to make it to Skyhold, maybe it will convince this Fenris to leave us be. First, I need to talk to Solas and insure Skyhold is safe for Taslin. Hopefully I can find him in the fade tonight. Tonight... tonight, what should I teach Taslin? Maybe introduce him to the fades potential? _


	12. Wake Up

“I am glad to have found you Solas I have been here every night for two weeks hoping to consult you, “after a pause she added, “is it because of all the mages that there is so many demons here?” Solas was slowly walking around the courtyard observing all of the entities. “I am sorry I was helping the Inquisitor in the exalted plains and there were quite a few ruins that needed investigating. As to the demons, it is partially because of the mages but there is another reason,” he beckoned her over to a staircase and continued as they ascended, “ as you know, non mages cannot be aware of when they are in the fade but nonetheless they do visit. Almost like ghosts, here but not able to truly be.” They stopped outside a watch tower door. “I have noticed one human in his dreaming draws the demons more than any mage. Be prepared Neria.” He pushed the door open. 

It was like walking into her past. There was Cullen in his templar uniform, kneeling in prayer. He was surrounded by a purple force field pleading with the maker. She took a step forward into the vision, once inside she noticed that the dream was not identical to her memory. There were bookshelves everywhere, a big desk in the center of the room, a ladder that seemed to lead to a landing above their heads, and there was another figure standing in front of the templar. It took her a moment to realize the figure was herself, with her long hair and old mage robe. She heard her own laugh, but it was cruel as the figure shot lightning bolts at the barrier. “Dare to lust after a mage!” Lighting bolt “Dare to go against your order!” Another flash “Who has the power now!” Neria was filled with rage. A hot blush spread across her cheeks.  She imagined a dagger which formed in her hand.  Once she felt its weight in her fingers she shouted, “Leave him alone!” Her impersonator turned, Neria threw, and watched the knife bury itself into the figures neck. Before the demon fell to the floor she was walking towards the forcefield. Cullen seemed to hear her footsteps and looked up into her face, his face twisted into fear and he screamed, “Stay back demon!” “No, Cullen, it is me, the real me! I saved you from the demon.” She got onto her knees and put her palms against the barrier. “Please, Cullen it is alright.” The man sprung to his feet, “No! It is another trick, another torment!” He covered his ears with his hands and turned away. 

A hand rested lightly on her shoulder, “Come Neria, the dream will not end for him until he wakes.” Heartbroken she left the room with her friend. As the door closed behind them she whispered, “How long have the demons plagued him?” Solas continued walking around the rampart. “Not long. I do not know if you had been informed but Cullen has left the Templar order, and has decided to stop using Lyrium. Admirable, but all of his emotions are flooding back and the demons cannot help but take advantage. I had not known that the two of you had a history until witnessing his nightmares. If it makes you feel better when he is awake I make him potions to lessen the physical effects of the withdrawal.” Neria felt weak, drained, she could not help but let a small tear escape from her. Taking a deep breath and clearing her emotion, “Thank you Solas, it means a lot to me. I cannot make the potions for him myself, but I will try to ease the dreams.” A hand was once again on her shoulder, the elf had a look of curiosity. “Why Neria, as a non mage you know he cannot be possessed.” She lifted her head to look at the surrounding mountains, anywhere but into Solas’s eyes, “Because after all this time I still give him pain. My image is the one he dreams of torturing him. The least I can do is try to be his savior as well. Taslin and I are on the way to Skyhold I will talk to you then.”

Cullen grabbed Casandra’s arm and quickly lead her into the armory. “Cullen what in the Maker is this about!?” She turned to the workers who were taken by surprise at their entrance, “Out!” As they briskly obeyed she turned to face the Commander. “You need to find a replacement, or replace me yourself, I don’t care! I am a danger to the inquisition and I will not see this cause fail because of me!” His hands forcefully stressed his point as he almost shouted. “You have been doing a marvelous job Cullen, I see no reason to replace you! Why are you suddenly so sure that you are no longer fit for service?” He began to pace, “Casandra my dreams are becoming more and more painful, more utterly insane, isn’t that a reflection of an unfit leader?” She watched him continue his pacing and responded with a tart, “Not unless that leader is currently going through Lyrium withdrawal.” Her tone softened as she said, “Cullen I see no reason to replace you, you are the man for the job.” The Inquisitor soon entered, the Commander turned to Casandra with one last look and took his leave.  _ She does not understand.  _ Cullen was marching back to his makeshift office with a heavy conscious. The nightmares were getting more complex, his mind tried to make Neria look different with short hair. She had looked and sounded convincing but he knew that it was just another nightmare. Later, after the Inquisitors pep talk, and one of Solas’s drafts he did feel better. However, the news that they would be leaving for the Winter Palace in a week's time almost sent him into an equally bad mood. 

 


	13. All Aboard

“I am glad to have found you Solas I have been here every night for two weeks hoping to consult you, “after a pause she added, “is it because of all the mages that there is so many demons here?” Solas was slowly walking around the courtyard observing all of the entities. “I am sorry I was helping the Inquisitor in the exalted plains and there were quite a few ruins that needed investigating. As to the demons, it is partially because of the mages but there is another reason,” he beckoned her over to a staircase and continued as they ascended, “ as you know, non mages cannot be aware of when they are in the fade but nonetheless they do visit. Almost like ghosts, here but not able to truly be.” They stopped outside a watch tower door. “I have noticed one human in his dreaming draws the demons more than any mage. Be prepared Neria.” He pushed the door open. 

It was like walking into her past. There was Cullen in his templar uniform, kneeling in prayer. He was surrounded by a purple force field pleading with the maker. She took a step forward into the vision, once inside she noticed that the dream was not identical to her memory. There were bookshelves everywhere, a big desk in the center of the room, a ladder that seemed to lead to a landing above their heads, and there was another figure standing in front of the templar. It took her a moment to realize the figure was herself, with her long hair and old mage robe. She heard her own laugh, but it was cruel as the figure shot lightning bolts at the barrier. “Dare to lust after a mage!” Lighting bolt “Dare to go against your order!” Another flash “Who has the power now!” Neria was filled with rage. A hot blush spread across her cheeks.  She imagined a dagger which formed in her hand.  Once she felt its weight in her fingers she shouted, “Leave him alone!” Her impersonator turned, Neria threw, and watched the knife bury itself into the figures neck. Before the demon fell to the floor she was walking towards the forcefield. Cullen seemed to hear her footsteps and looked up into her face, his face twisted into fear and he screamed, “Stay back demon!” “No, Cullen, it is me, the real me! I saved you from the demon.” She got onto her knees and put her palms against the barrier. “Please, Cullen it is alright.” The man sprung to his feet, “No! It is another trick, another torment!” He covered his ears with his hands and turned away. 

A hand rested lightly on her shoulder, “Come Neria, the dream will not end for him until he wakes.” Heartbroken she left the room with her friend. As the door closed behind them she whispered, “How long have the demons plagued him?” Solas continued walking around the rampart. “Not long. I do not know if you had been informed but Cullen has left the Templar order, and has decided to stop using Lyrium. Admirable, but all of his emotions are flooding back and the demons cannot help but take advantage. I had not known that the two of you had a history until witnessing his nightmares. If it makes you feel better when he is awake I make him potions to lessen the physical effects of the withdrawal.” Neria felt weak, drained, she could not help but let a small tear escape from her. Taking a deep breath and clearing her emotion, “Thank you Solas, it means a lot to me. I cannot make the potions for him myself, but I will try to ease the dreams.” A hand was once again on her shoulder, the elf had a look of curiosity. “Why Neria, as a non mage you know he cannot be possessed.” She lifted her head to look at the surrounding mountains, anywhere but into Solas’s eyes, “Because after all this time I still give him pain. My image is the one he dreams of torturing him. The least I can do is try to be his savior as well. Taslin and I are on the way to Skyhold I will talk to you then.”

Cullen grabbed Casandra’s arm and quickly lead her into the armory. “Cullen what in the Maker is this about!?” She turned to the workers who were taken by surprise at their entrance, “Out!” As they briskly obeyed she turned to face the Commander. “You need to find a replacement, or replace me yourself, I don’t care! I am a danger to the inquisition and I will not see this cause fail because of me!” His hands forcefully stressed his point as he almost shouted. “You have been doing a marvelous job Cullen, I see no reason to replace you! Why are you suddenly so sure that you are no longer fit for service?” He began to pace, “Casandra my dreams are becoming more and more painful, more utterly insane, isn’t that a reflection of an unfit leader?” She watched him continue his pacing and responded with a tart, “Not unless that leader is currently going through Lyrium withdrawal.” Her tone softened as she said, “Cullen I see no reason to replace you, you are the man for the job.” The Inquisitor soon entered, the Commander turned to Casandra with one last look and took his leave.  _ She does not understand.  _ Cullen was marching back to his makeshift office with a heavy conscious. The nightmares were getting more complex, his mind tried to make Neria look different with short hair. She had looked and sounded convincing but he knew that it was just another nightmare. Later, after the Inquisitors pep talk, and one of Solas’s drafts he did feel better. However, the news that they would be leaving for the Winter Palace in a week's time almost sent him into an equally bad mood. 

 


	14. Ring Leader

“Seeker I need you to try and teach Krem a few of your defensive tricks.” The  Iron Bull, always looking to improve his chargers had recently started to pester Cassandra. Fighting side by side with her, he had witnessed her amazing sword and shield skills and intended to take full advantage of her talent. “We just got back from the exalted plains Bull, my armor and weapons need attending.” In truth Cassandra wouldn’t mind instructing some of the inquisitions warriors but settling an orlesian civil war battlefront while fighting through what seemed like thousands of living dead was taking its tole on her. 

“Come on we at least have a week off before going to the Winter Palace and you need stronger practice dummies then the ones in the training yard, the inquisitor didn’t build that ring for new recruits to strumble around in! Tell you what, you can knock Krem around teaching him some new moves, and I will teach a few promising lads something about two handed offensive moves.” Bull could tell he was beginning to win the seeker over, but by her clenched jaw he could also tell that he should drop the subject for now before she lashed out. “Anyway, I am going by Dagna’s forge want me to drop off your mace?” Cassandra sat down and began to unbuckle her heavier armor. In a few moments she unbuckled her mace from her hip and handed it to the Qunari. “I expect this back by tomorrow, or else I will have nothing to use for Krems practice rounds.” He gave a soft deep chuckle. “Night Seeker, I better get out of here before you undress. Last time I tried to stick around your foot odor knocked me out faster than any poison Sera has tried on me.” For such a strong fighter her girly flail of a punch hitting his shoulder always surprised him. With one last grin he left for the forge. 

She finished taking off her outer armor and set it all on the table in front of her. As tired as she was she had some nervous energy that mending her armor could extinguish. She started with an eyeball inspection. One new dent on her breastplate, and a small tear on right forearm. All easily fixable. Before she was going to fix anything, she first needed to clean all the dirt and blood off. She gathered some water and a clean cloth and began wiping the built up grime away. As she cleaned her mind was free to reflect. _ I am still angry with the dwarf, why? What grudge are you holding? _ She kept it like a shard of glass between her ribs. Unable to dig it out and finally be free from its pain. Maybe it was because she had so many pieces of glass dug into her skin it was easy to just add another one. Her brothers death, Justinia’s murder.  _ Maybe these pains were the only thing keeping me going.  _

Cleaning done she picked up her forearm piece and began to patch it. Now the Seekers, abandoning the Chantry, her new shard of pain.  _ I need to find them and discover their motivations, their plans, possibly their fate. _ Finally all that was left was to polish her boots. Looking at them she slowly pointed the opening of her left boot at her nose. Bull was right, the smell was pungent. Nose crinkled in disgust she got up from the table and opened a bag full of rose petals. She shoved a few in each boot and began to work on the scuffed leather. She almost fell asleep a few times with the dull motions, jerking upright at the closing of one of the doors down the stairs. Putting her armor away she decided it was time for a bath and then sleep. Her work had calmed her but that did not mean that the glass didn’t still dig at her side. 

 


	15. Snip Snip

“I just need it trimmed.” “Oh come on, it's covering your eyes you need more than a trim.” “It’s practical and easy to manage.” “It's a mop its time you did something with it.” Blue eyes and green eyes locked without blinking. After a few moments. “Do you have a mirror I will do it now.” “No thats one thing I did not have on my person when we fled into the night, I can do it though. I trimmed all the boys hair on the road during the 5th blight.” Fenris glared at Neria. They had been on this boat for two weeks and begrudgingly he had started to learn to trust her. After she had revealed herself Neria had shown her naturally playful manner. It was a contagious mood that often had Fenris feeling more at ease, and after all, she was the Hero of Ferelden mage or no. Yet somehow he didn’t he was ready to let her have at his head with a pair of scissors. She threw up her hands in fake exasperation, “Fine, fine but I am going to trim Taslin’s hair while you pout.” With that she called the boy over to sit in front of her and began to cut small pieces of hair away.  

Her hands moved with the ease of experience. Maybe she wasn’t lying, maybe she could cut hair. A small smirk crossed his face. Somehow the idea that the Hero of Ferelden could do anything but fight darkspawn made her seem...more believable. Glancing over the boys read hair she caught his expression. “I learned when I was very young, my mother taught me. It's a skill that comes in in handy.” “Why is that Eslia? I never saw you cut anyone else's hair at the villa.” “She cut the last piece of over grown hair and turned the boy to face her. “So I can keep all of the elven boys and men handsome of course! Now run up to the deck and play for a bit.” 

The boy got to his feet and darted off to the ladder that would lead him to the deck above. Once he was out of earshot Neria said, “I give that boy 10 minutes before he sneaks into the kitchen.” She turned back to Fenris with a light in her eyes that he often observed when she dealt with Taslin. He wondered if his own mother had that look. “Do you promise to give me a practical warriors haircut?” “If it makes you feel better I promise that you can push me off the boat if you are displeased.” Her playful nature was not helping the matter but he decided he needed the haircut. Grumbling, “Mages promises are worthless,” he sat in a chair and let her stand behind him. He felt extremely vulnerable there. Back to a mage? What was he doing? He heard the snipping by his right ear and jumped. “Watch it!” “Well if you wouldn’t move you wouldn't have to worry about me getting your ears!” He settled in the chair again and looked forward, he looked like he was trying to stare a hole into it. 

“So you were a slave. It does not mean much I am sure, but I am glad you seem to have escaped that life.” Snip, snip, snip. Her hands running through his hair was oddly calming. “No it does not mean much. You never truly escape the damage done.” snip snip, a few more minutes pass. “Ow what are you doing!” He felt his hair being tugged, no tied! “It's long enough I have to pull it back to get around your ears, I do not know of a single blood magic ritual that involves the sacrifice having their hair tied in a stylish manner.” He reverted back to glaring at the wall as a response. Trying to make small talk Neria asked, “Are half the tales in Varic’s book true?” “You have read Varics books?” “Long hours on the road I needed something to do, so are they?” He chose his words before speaking. “They are based on truth. Varic has a tendency to exaggerate. Hawke is a skilled rogue with a sarcastic attitude. He stormed the keep during the Qunari attack, defeated a high dragon, and sided with the mages do defend the innocent from Meredith. But he did not defeat an entire Qunari naval force, sleep with thousands of women, and he is also not more than 6 foot tall.”

She had moved to the base of his neck. It was a tickling sensation that made it hard to sit still. “Hawke helped you defeat Denarius. He sounds like a good friend. I think you are all finished.” He reached up to feel her work. It was short on the sides and longer on top where he could pull it into a horse’s tail in the back or leave it undone. At the same moment she ran a finger down one of his lyrium lines on his neck, then moved to his shoulders to brush some of the cut hair off his black attire. Without thinking Fenris reached for her hand. He took it and squeezed it, looking up at her he whispered. “Thank you.” 


	16. Faded Memories

He was running. He could feel the sweat running down his temple. He stopped, looked around. It was the docks he came to when he was young. His brother and sister's bodies were floating in the water. Their eyes glazed over, their limbs in wrong angles. He reached down to try and drag them out when an electrical charge ran over the water. “Now now, let the dead rest. We wouldn’t want you to get that pretty face of yours hurt.” Spinning he was face to face with Neria. Her eyes dancing as sparks ran over her skin. “Stay away from me demon!” “Tut, tut, after all we have been through? I thought you wanted me Cullen?” She put her hand on his cheek, it burned. As he cried out Neria laughed. 

Her laugh was silenced with a thud and a silver piece of metal protruding through her chest. The figure slumped and hit the dock hard. Behind her was another blurred figure, he couldn’t make out the details before the scene changed again. Over and over he fought and fought. When he woke he was exhausted. For a few moments he layed in bed breathing heavily. “You did nothing wrong. It was forbidden, you were loyal to your order. She forgives you.” He jumped, Cole was sitting on his dresser. “Get out of here Demon!” “Your pain will not go away until you forgive yourself.” With that he vanished. 

He drug his feet off the bed and onto the hard floor. He began to dress for the road. They were traveling to the Winter Palace starting today. No matter how much he had protested Josephine insisted on his attendance. The party the accompany the inquisitor would be him, Josephine, Leliana, Cassandra, Vivienne, and Blackwall. At least he knew Cassandra was equally thrilled with the idea of spending a week on the road to spend a night playing, “The Game.” Especially after she and Bull had seemed to start a fight club in the newly constructed ring. He must remember to go to Solas before leaving to stock up for the trip. He also must remember to bring his chess board, maybe he could play chess with Blackwall to pass the time. 


	17. Letters from the King Continued

Neria,

I don’t know how much you have kept up on current affairs but apparently this inquisition really could save us all. Celine was almost murdered in the winter palace a few days ago by an agent of the Elder One, luckily thwarted, and now she wants to hold peace talks with myself. Huh. Who knew that anything other than a blight could bring such people together? The inquisition also helped uncover a Venitori plot a while back to have me murdered as well. Dread the thought, but luckily there were only a few knives and fireballs flying before they were put down. You would have enjoyed the excitement I am sure. The Inquisitor and her personal fighters are making a good name for themselves, but there is one among them that I have doubts about. His name is Blackwall, like the Grey Warden Blackwall who has been missing for years. I find it very odd that he would miss checking in with the order then poof suddenly there with them. Doesn’t add up in my tiny brain as Morigan would say.  Maybe you could investigate it. Maybe you can’t if you don’t even have time to write to me. Sorry if I seem a bit down, Ellisa and her sisters have returned to their estate. Now that the Inquisitor has sealed all the rifts in Ferelden and has inquisition patrols around there was no need for the family to “infringe on my hospitality.” So now it's just me and your mabari and a few pesky nobles who won't leave. I wonder if she took the rose with her.

Alistair

 

Neria,

Peace talks went dreadfully. I lost my temper a few times, very noble of me. Ultimately after about 12 hours we managed to sign a treaty. Hooray. You think I should write to all the nobles? Write a personal letter to each one of them,  telling them of my success and what it means for the country? Sounds responsible of me and it could foster some relationships with a few who still do not like the way I run this ship. I think that is what I will do. I must have a talk with my scribe that he shall have to make these letters very serious, I will tell him with a very serious expression on my face, I am sure that will do the trick. Your dog misses Elissa, she kept him very well fed while she was here. He keeps whining at the dinner table for me to slip him something. Goldana’s children stuff him while they are here as well. He needs some exercise, his round belly is not very Mabari like. Maybe instead of writing I will visit all the nobles, it's about time for me to do a tour of the country anyhow. See the damage done, talk to the people, basically be less like a King. I hope there are no parades this time. Horrible things parades.

  
Alistar


End file.
